


nothing feels the same when I can't hold you

by clelia_satre



Series: Baby Angel & Daddy Monster [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Neil Josten, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mob Boss Andrew, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Andrew Minyard, Porn With Plot, Possessive Andrew Minyard, Smut, Stripper Neil, sorry mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clelia_satre/pseuds/clelia_satre
Summary: Neil Josten is a runaway who has found the way to pay for his debt, becoming a stripper dressed as an angel in the Angels & Demons strip club. He is also Andrew Minyard's baby boy. His daddy is the most dangerous and cruel crime lord of Baltimore, after the end of the Wesninski empire, but what does his job matter when he treats Neil so good?or a booty call happens and Andrew can't say no to his pretty baby
Relationships: Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau, Kevin Day/Jean Moreau, Kevin Day/Jeremy Knox, Kevin Day/Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Baby Angel & Daddy Monster [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989472
Comments: 5
Kudos: 122





	nothing feels the same when I can't hold you

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooooo! So, let's start with this: I have never written a smut before. I tried lol. I really like this work because it's a bit darker than my past ones and there's the M A F I A. Hope you enjoy this! Neil is 19 and Andrew nearly 31, so there are 12 years of age gap (damn they are a lot but they love each other okay even if they haven't really unpacked all their emotions yet). It isn't in the tags, but Gay Disaster Andrew Minyard is always here, guys

Andrew punched the man one last time, hissing at the stabbing pain of his split knuckles. He checked the hour on his Rolex: he was fucking late. 

«Renee, finish him. I have all the answers I need» he ordered the Korean girl, who was standing by the side silently. When she stepped under the light, her rainbow hair shone bright and her lips curved in a mischievous smirk. The man tied to the chair started to scream, sputtering blood everywhere and even a teeth. Renee took two slim knives from the pink garters under the hem of her pleated skirt. 

«Please, please, no!» the man tried to free himself, his wrists already wounded by the ropes and his many tentatives in the past three hours. 

Andrew sighed, gripping the hair of the prisoner and placing his face in front of the man’s one. He didn’t like the word “please”. 

«Riko, shut the fuck up. I should feel angry at the fact that you are more scared by Renee than me but, you know what, I’m just gonna go and forget it, as I have a very important appointment I can’t lose and you are a dead body the same. Enjoy your time with my bestie, you worthless piece of shit» he spat in his face, twisting the locks till the eyes of the Japanese man started to gleam with tears. 

Renee quickly took his place in front of the chair, meticulously doing her job. She was his best friend, the one who had always been by his side since the beginning of their business in the darker side of Baltimore. Their business had grown a lot since the beginning of it, when they both were two scared and weak teenagers: now they were both thirty years old, a lot of experience behind and many affiliates to cover their back. Renee, though, had always preferred to keep in the shadows, letting herself be surrounded by the rumors of her terrible tortures, leaving the diplomacy with the other gangs in the zone to Andrew. Like yesterday when, with his alley Ichirou Moriyama, he had signed the death sentence of Riko Moriyama, younger brother of the older boss. 

Andrew headed toward the door, but was stopped in his track by Kevin Day. Kevin was a friend too, even though he was never going to admit it. Kevin joined his business a couple years ago, after escaping Riko (his abusive boyfriend) and the Moriyamas, who were keeping him prisoner as his mother had been affiliated with Tetsuji Moriyama (Ichirou and Riko’s uncle) before her premature death, an accident which nobody though was an actual accident. Kevin had arrived as a traumatised alcoholic and had healed till he became the strong and stubborn man he was now. He and his two boyfriends, Jeremy and Jean, were important for the administration of the business: Kevin tended to the public eye, searching for policemen to corrupt and journalists to cover their traces; Jeremy was his assistant, as he was better at public relationships but also too naive sometimes; Jean was their best hacker. The three of them had met when Kevin and Jeremy (who were already in a fragile relationship) needed to hide a couple of contracts not completely legal: the job was executed perfectly and the Frenchman was able to save the relationship between those disasters of boys with his patience and his iron grip. 

Kevin looked down at Andrew, who raised an eyebrow. 

«Do you need something, Day?». 

Kevin sighed. 

«Another booty call?». 

Andrew didn’t know if laugh or punch him. 

«It is not...». 

He was stopped by Kevin’s raised hand in the space between them. 

«Do I have to repeat it again? He is half your age, we don’t know if he is clean or not, and most importantly he is a distraction from work. You should quit keeping up with his whims». 

Andrew rolled his eyes. 

«If you think I am doing his just for his tantrums, you are more stupid than I though. Now, if you don’t mind». 

And just like that, Andrew disappeared through the door. He went up the stairs to the private restroom, where he quickly showered and checked his beard: he hadn’t shave from 1a.m. when he and his squad had left for the raid at Riko Moriyama’s private villa, where he, his uncle and their branch of family was (finally) taken apart. The money had already been transferred from the main family to Andrew’s bank account and he had to be honest, affairs with Ichirou paid damn well. In the small mirror he saw a bit of blonde stubble, and decided to leave it like that. He dried his short blonde hair, shaved on the sides and straight on the top, cut short enough not to fall on his hazel eyes. He cleaned the wounds on his split lips and knuckles, then checked his broken noise and cheekbone, where a purple bruise was appearing. He sighed: not the best face for a date. 

He then changed his clothes, taking them from a bag left from his personal stylist Allison (who also was in a relationship with Renee, and for that he should have fired her and kept her best friend’s heart safe, but the woman had some damn good taste). He tucked a black shirt in tight black slacks, changed his ruined shoes with new and shiny loafer. The only hint of colour in his outfit was the big and golden buckle of his Versace’s crocodile leather belt. He put on his leather jacket, sliding a pack of cigarette, a lighter, his wallet and his phone in its pockets, and exited the restroom, car’s keys in hand. Somebody was going to clean up the restroom later. 

The journey from the base of his business (also called “the Foxes”) to the centre of the city was fast and without many interruptions at this time of the night. When he parked, the clock on the dashboard said 11:57 p.m. He was nearly an hour late. Shit. 

He entered the now familiar strip club, immediately surrounded by the smell of smoke and vanilla. It was a strange scent, but made something awaken in him. The strip club Angels and Demons was developed on three stories: the lowest one was for the pool tables and a shitty bar, used only for the illegal trades. The second floor was a one hundred eighty degrees change. The open space had a huge dancefloor in the centre, and tables all around it on dais on different levels. The strippers of the night were all dancing on a stage in front of the dancefloor, in their masks for the theme of the club: hot girls and hotter boys dressed as beautiful angels and sexy demons, moving sensually around their poles. 

Andrew turned towards the hidden stairs to the VIP floor. It was time to search for his little angel or demon (he didn’t know which costume he was wearing tonight, and the wait was making his skin itch). 

On the third floor there was a smaller bar at the end of the room and many tables all divided by mirrors. Every table was surrounded by soft black leather couches and, at the centre of the table itself, there was a pole for the strippers. From the height of the railing he scanned the room and there he was, his baby boy dancing for a group of men of Andrew’s age, who were looking at the stripper with hungry eyes full of lust. 

Sometimes Andrew hated the work his sweet baby boy had chosen, but he couldn’t actually blame him. Neil Josten was the son of Nathan Wesninski, the former Butcher and right hand of Kengo Moriyama, who died a couple years ago. At the same time Ichirou demolished the Wesninski’s family business, earning too many money to be spoken about. Neil, who was fourteen at the time, had run away with his mother, who stole five million dollars from the main family. Their adventure didn’t last long: after less than a year, Ichirou found them in California, where Mary Hartford (Neil’s mom) was executed for her betrayal and Neil taken back to Baltimore to pay for his mother’s debt. Of course, a fifteen-year-old boy who had been educated at home by his crazy father to kill as a pro didn’t have many possibilities in the real world, so he stayed in the darkest one. In the past four years, Neil had worked in the worst strip clubs, slowly creating his own name. Now he was a dancer for the Angels and Demons, one of the coolest club in the city, and only in the VIP zone. Andrew had to admit he was quite proud of his little boy, even though that was not the life a smart person as Neil deserved: he could have been so many things, an athlete for example (the boy loved running, he never skipped his daily workout session) or in college, studying a boring subject like Maths. Everything, but not here, doomed to work for God knows how many years to pay a debt he was too young to even understand and didn’t commit first handy. 

Andrew shook his head. Sometimes his mind was a dangerous place, where his rotten core mixed with the last good parts still in him. Nothing good came from it. 

He slowly paced the room, sitting at the table in front of Neil’s one. He recognised some of the men as his affiliates: especially Gorilla, one of his first drug dealers, who was basically sprawled at Neil’s feet and throwing cash at him as if his wallet didn’t have an end. Andrew closed his fist around the whiskey a waiter had just served him (“On the house, Mr.Minyard” the man had said, without meeting his eyes and bowing his head a little): maybe Gorilla needed a reminder to stay away from his things. But actually, what would it be the good in that? Neil was a stripper, Andrew a boss too old for him. Their relationship was something physical, was passion and sex, not something romantic worthy of fighting for. Andrew was attached to Neil as he had never been to anybody, but business was business, and sacrifices must be done sometimes. Also, he was pretty sure Neil didn’t feel anything toward him more than sexual desire. 

Andrew drowned his drink, eyes fixated on his baby boy. When Neil met his stare, he smirked mischievously. 

Twenty minutes later, after three tumblers of whiskey and too many cigarettes, Neil finally took his break. 

Andrew followed him, expectation building in him a hot and twisting feeling. They went through a hidden door behind the bar, walked down a dark but familiar hallway till they were in Neil’s private room. Every stripper of the VIP section had one, to be used before work or during breaks. Neil’s one was small but welcoming, cream coloured walls and soft lights. There was a vanity table with Neil’s make up and hair products, next to a small closet full of his costumes. The rest of the room was taken by a low bed, for when Neil wanted to nap between shifts. A door lead to the private bathroom. 

Andrew sat on the bed and placed his hands on Neil’s hips, twisting his body to take a good look at him. His auburn, unruly curls were showered in silver glitters, the same applied around his icy blue eyes, which looked lighter than usually. His lips (a full upper one and thinner lower one) were covered with pink lipgloss, which made them look so inviting Andrew had to keep himself from assaulting them. Neil’s tan skin shone with silver glitters, an oil spread on it to make it look even darker. His outfit for the night left nothing to the imagination: he was completely naked except for the small and tight white-leather shorts he wore, which perfectly hugged his thick butt. Andrew let his gaze slide down his body, from the pronounced collarbones to his toned abdomen, to his muscular legs and the length of his member, visible from the shape of his shorts. 

Neil laughed when Andrew turned him around and bite down on both his cheeks. It was a joyful sound, which made something in Andrew twist and hurt painfully. Maybe it was desire, maybe it was hate. 

Andrew let his hands wander from Neil’s hips to his lean back, where a pair of angel wings were strapped: they were small, made of white feathers and silver glitters. He slowly took them off, throwing them somewhere in the room. He didn’t care where they landed, and neither looked at it, too focused on Neil’s beautiful back. He trailed his fingertips to his neck, which he massaged for a bit before tangling his fingers though red curls, taking off the plastic halo which completed Neil’s angelic costume. 

«You didn’t like the costume, daddy?» Neil asked, his voice nearly whining. He turned his face towards Andrew, biting his lip and pouting at him. 

Andrew sighed, and brushed his nose on Neil’s lower back, taking a hiss from his boy. Where Neil’s skin was warm, Andrew’s was cold. He also made sure to touch Neil with his stubble, which he adored, even though he never admitted it openly. Neil squirmed in his arms at the feeling of Andrew’s beard on him. 

«You didn’t even shave? Daddy! First, you are late. Then, you don’t even speak to me. And cherry on top, you don’t shave!» Neil now was messing with him, he knew that. Neil was only nineteen, but had the sensuality of someone with more experience. He knew what people liked and wanted, and used it to his advantage. Like now: he knew that making Andrew angry also meant to make things faster. Was he that desperate for him? Andrew felt pleased. 

«You like it, angel» Andrew just answered with a deep growl. 

«Fuck you, monster» Neil muttered back, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Andrew now was touching his stomach too, feeling all the ups and downs of his abs. He had to admit it, hearing Neil call him with the nickname every person of the underworld whispered when talking about him turned him on. Just a bit. 

«So now I am a monster?» Andrew asked, stopping his hands in their tracks and smirking. Neil whined lowly. 

«No, you are daddy» Neil answered, annoyance clear in his voice. 

Andrew made him turn around with quick twists of his wrists, tugging at the hem of his shorts till Neil fell on his lap. On reflex, he laced his ankles behind Andrew’s back, chest flushed against his daddy’s one. 

«Never forget it» Andrew growled again, and proceeded then on kissing him. Neil’s lips tasted like strawberry and soda, sweet and so much addicting, moving on his own with ease. Neil’s small hands soon cupped his cheeks, while his owns slid behind his neck. Neil always moaned when Andrew explored his mouth with his tongue, like he was doing now, and the squirming of his lithe body was making Andrew’s arousal hard against his trousers. 

Andrew grabbed both his butt cheeks, squeezing them. Neil groaned, a sound so enjoyable to Andrew’s ears. He left a trail of kisses from his lips to his jaw and then his earlobe, descending on his neck and immediately biting marks on it. When purple bruises started to appear on different parts of it (and Neil was gripping his back a bit too tight for Andrew’s like) he stopped, kissing him again. 

«Baby boy you are so hot» Andrew whispered between one kiss and the other. 

As an answer, Neil moved his body against Andrew’s, searching for that painfully good friction. 

«Daddy...» he whimpered, when Andrew moved away from him. 

«Don’t you think you will win this easily» Andrew said, hand on Neil’s neck until he was looking straight at him. Neil’s eyes were unfocused and heavy lidded, dark from lust and desire. 

Andrew suddenly got up, hands still under Neil’s cheeks, who yelled and gripped Andrew’s big and strong arms. Andrew knew Neil had kind of a fetish for his muscles, and was pleased by that: he was more than ten years older than his baby boy, but Neil still thought of him as a hot man despite the age. He threw Neil on his back on the bed, kissing him deeply till the both of them were panting. 

«Any annoying client today?» Andrew asked, fingers tracing Neil’s body slowly. 

His Neil, who had silver glitters everywhere from his hair to his torso, pink lipgloss smudged all over his chin and still looked like the most sexy thing Andrew had ever seen. Sometimes it was painful to look at him. 

«Gorilla has a thing for me, he said». 

Andrew’s grip on Neil’s hips tighted the slightest bit. 

«What do you mean with “a thing”?» he asked, his possevive feature roaring inside of him. 

Neil smiled innocently. 

«He wants me to be his sugar baby... you know, as he earns a lot of money with his trades». 

Andrew knew what Neil was doing: the cunning light in his eyes and his mischievous smirk gave him away. Neil was trying to make Andrew jealous. 

Andrew raised an eyebrow. 

«And what did you say to him?» he asked then, slowly moving his face down, leaning on Neil body until his breath was just inches away from the hem of Neil’s shorts. Yes, his baby boy was not as angelic as his costume, but neither Andrew was an angel, so why act like the righteous one? He was here to have fun, like the monster Neil had called him. 

«I told him I already have a daddy. More handsome than him, richer than him and clearly more well-hung». 

Andrew placed a feather-like kiss on Neil’s member through the fabric. 

«Good boy. Or should I say, good angel?». 

Their eyes met for long seconds full of sexual tension, until the arousal in Andrew’s pants was too much to be contained anymore. He leaned on, and kissed Neil’s hips and stomach, fingers tracing the hem of the shorts and pulling it up and down, teasingly. Neil let out an annoyed huff, followed by a high-pitched scream when finally Andrew took the gargment away. 

«Fuck, daddy!» Neil cried as Andrew swallowed him whole. Andrew loved to have him like this, laid on his bed, a hand on his eyes as if he couldn’t stand to stare at his daddy making him feel good. Andrew sucked and licked, twisting his tongue around the length and kissing sloppily the head. Neil was not as big as him, but his flavour was something addicting. The oil on his skin made his body smooth and shiny, smelling of strawberry, and he could taste the fruit even on Neil’s member. 

«God, you taste so good, baby boy» he said, before diving again. 

Neil, on the other hand, was squirming and whining, pleading Andrew to make him come. 

«I have more interesting plans for tonight» Andrew said with a wink. Neil, who was now looking at him, groaned. 

«Interesting plans always mean you have all the fun» he muttered, even though both of them knew he was not serious. Yes, Andrew liked to do many things to Neil’s body, but at the end of their dates the both of them always felt satisfied. It was one of the many attentions he gave his baby boy. 

Andrew took off his shirt and undid his belt, throwing the both of them somewhere on the floor. Neil’s eyes opened wide for a second, before turning malicious again. His grey and blue irises danced all over Andrew’s chest and arms, muscular from his early days in the mob. He still worked out a lot, even though brute force was not his full job anymore. 

«Daddy, you are beautiful» Neil whispered, kneeling in front of Andrew. He started to touch him, his shoulders and his face, but with sweet caresses instead of nasty hands. Andrew closed his eyes, breathing deeply. Sometimes he was still amazed that someone as gorgeous and young as Neil had chosen him, but any doubt disappeared as soon as they were alone together. 

«You too, little angel» Andrew whispered back, before bowing his head to meet Neil’s lips in a slow and passionate kiss. Soon, they were panting again, teeth clattering against teeth, hands between hair and around shoulders. 

Neil whimpered loudly. 

«Daddy, I want you...». 

Andrew didn’t need to hear more: he got up and took condoms and lube from the toilette’s drawer, noticing that the lube was strawberry flavoured. He asked himself if Neil did that on purpose and of fucking course his baby boy did that on purpose: he was the naughtiest demon under that angel’s costume. 

He placed the things on the floor and sat back on the bed, patting his knees. Neil crawled towards him but, before he could straddle Andrew, the boss slid his hands on his thighs and pushed them to his face. Neil twisted until he was on his knees and hands, face toward the wall and ass just a couple inches from Andrew’s face. 

Andrew left out a hot breath against Neil’s hole, licking his lips. He kissed the skin on the cheeks, spanking the boy a couple of times. Neil was always so responsive of his touch, he whimpered a bit and moaned deeply, and Andrew felt himself grow impatient. He took the lube from the floor, eyes fixated on Neil’s butt, and opened the cap. He had already read the label saying the lube was edible. He soaked his fingers with the cold liquid, moving his fingerprints until it was warm enough. 

He slowly traced the pattern from Neil’s member to his hole, rimming it without putting any finger in, until the pink skin was covered in sloppy lube. The smell of strawberry now was even more appealing. Neil groaned between his teeth, sinking down to his elbow to concede Andrew a best access. God, if Andrew wasn’t grateful for this nasty little boy. 

Without any warning, Andrew’s hands opened Neil’s cheek after another spank, and he started to eat him. He traced the rim of his hole with his tongue, licking it meticulously and savouring the sweet flavour. Neil cried out loud, and the sound only made Andrew hornier. He pushed a finger in, and then two, scissoring him painfully well. He added a bit of lube and a third finger, until Neil was lose enough for him. He licked him a bit more, using his fingers to spread him open and push his tongue inside. Neil screamed, and Andrew shut him with another spank, which made his boy moan. He pushed his finger down until they were playing with Neil’s prostate. 

«Daddy!» Neil shrieked. 

«Baby boy, silent now. Daddy is taking care of you» Andrew said, twisting his fingers again. 

From his position he could see Neil’s hand gripping the sheets tightly. 

Andrew stopped and, in a second, Neil was on him, kissing him while straddling him. Andrew quickly kissed him back, cupping Neil’s bright pink cheeks with both his hands. He could feel Neil’s arousal against his own through the pants. Neil kissed his neck, his pecs, his abdomen, until he sank to his knees and unzipped his slacks. 

«Daddy, can I?» Neil asked as the good boy he was, a little pout on his mouth and big eyes staring up at Andrew. And how was the mob boss supposed to say no in front of such a view?

Andrew sat closer to the edge of the bed, Neil between his knees. He tangled his hands between fiery red curls and kissed his baby boy once. 

«Be good, baby boy». 

Neil was the only one in a very long time who could touch Andrew as he did without him having a panic attack. Andrew had many problems with touching and sex when he was young, as foster care hadn’t been kind to him in his early years. After many experiences (neither of them completely satisfactory, though), Andrew thought he was on the asexual spectrum for a couple of years before Neil arrived, and his world changed completely. Neil was good to him, as he was good to Neil. Neil wasn’t a virgin, but had his first real orgasm with Andrew. Neil worked at a strip club, but never danced truthfully for anyone before Andrew. Neil needed a daddy to take care of him, to answer his booty calls and to make him happy once in a while, and Andrew was more than ready to be Neil’s daddy, even though nothing more was going to come. 

Andrew lifted his stare to the ceiling as Neil’s expert lips slowly started to suck him and make their way along Andrew’s member. Neil’s tongue moved swiftly, and Andrew saw the stars more than one time. Finally Neil swallowed him whole, and the feeling of his angel’s tight throat around his member nearly made him come. He growled Neil’s name, and in an instant their eyes met. Neil had tears on his eyelashes because of the gag reflex, but still curved his lips in a wicked smile around Andrew’s member. 

«Up» Andrew ordered, and Neil quickly obliged. With quick movements, Andrew’s pants and briefs were on the floor, and Neil was on his lap, kissing him sloppily but passionately. 

«’Drew» Neil moaned when the friction between their members became too much to bear. 

Andrew watched his beautiful baby boy’s face, his half-closed eyes and kiss-swallowed lips. His tan neck was covered now by a collar of purple bruises, and Andrew felt smugness at the thought that, for many days, nobody would come near Neil and ask stupid question like that Gorilla guy did. So he kissed his boy, again and again, getting lost in the feeling of it. 

«Hush. Daddy is here, my baby boy». 

He picked Neil up by two hands under his armpits, and Neil cheerfully giggled at that. Andrew put the condom on himself as Neil opened himself up a bit more, lube’s drops pouring down his tights. When his angel was ready for him, Neil gripped his shoulders and slowly sank down on him. Andrew hissed at the feeling of Neil’s tight walls against his member, so damn warm and welcoming. Sex with Neil was always something more, something intimate and devastating and mind-blowing: it was like an hurricane and a fire, it felt like damnation but sent Andrew to Heaven every time. 

«Dance for me, angel» Andrew whispered against Neil’s neck, biting the tender skin. 

Andrew liked when Neil rode him: he knew how to twist his body, shove his hips up and down, against Andrew’s pelvis at the right time, hands on his daddy’s shoulders and back arching the right way, throat open for Andrew to kiss and suck. Now, the friction was perfectly painful.

Neil rode Andrew as he liked, slowly but deep, until Andrew decided to act like the actual adult of the situation. He slid his hands under Neil’s thighs, helping him in his thrusts, fastening the pace. Neil was as responsive as always, his walls loosening around Andrew’s member and twitching every time he hit his prostate. Neil was light and lean, easy for Andrew to move him as he pleased, rough hands on tender skin. 

«Daddy! I am so full I am going to... Ah! I am-». 

Hot cum was poured between their flashed abdomens, as Neil shouted. 

«Daddy! So good, daddy». 

After Andrew came with a couple of thrusts, Neil’s nails sinking in the skin of his back from where he was keeping his balance, his baby boy’s head rested on his shoulder. He enjoyed the feeling of Neil’s warm and tight hole, his cum leaking in his baby boy. When he finally got his breath back, he slowly laid back on the bed, throwing the used condom in the bin. Neil’s face hadn’t moved from the crook of his neck and Andrew, with tender caresses, tangled his fingers in the dark red curls. They were soft and damp with sweat, the room smelled like sex and strawberry, in the suffused light he could see his body covered in Neil’s glitters. 

He glanced at Neil, his beautiful baby boy, nearly asleep on his shoulder. Neil knew his job, but did he also knew how many people the hands that were cuddling him had killed? Did he know how many people had cursed his name, before he cried it high on his pleasure? Did he knew how many enemies wanted Andrew dead, after Neil reshaped his body with his small and unmarred hands? 

Neil stirred by his side, a little «ouch» leaving his pink lips. 

«Are you sore?» Andrew asked, still massaging Neil’s head. His boy slightly nodded. 

«Just a bit. I’m fine». 

«Don’t act tough with me. Come on». 

He picked Neil up like he would have with a baby, arms tight around his small form. He showered him carefully, hot water and soap that smelled like honey. He made sure every touch was gentle and careful, drying him with a soft towel after he washed himself too. Once in bed again, Neil sneaked under his left arm, nose deep in his neck. With his pretty and tanned fingers he started to play with Andrew’s broken knuckles, tracing the cuts with feather-like touches. Neil was always interested in his well-being during their first dates, but now he was used to seeing Andrew with bruises on his face or blood on his clothes, when he hadn’t had the time to change his clothes. The fact that Neil was so calm in front of all the violence in Andrew’s world sometimes scared the boss. Neil deserved to be protected from everything and everyone that was going to hurt him.

«’Drew» the redhead murmured, rubbing his cheek against Andrew’s stubble, before falling asleep. Andrew, despite his usual control over his emotions, smirked at the boy by his side, and lighted a cigarette. 

He ignored the missed calls on his phone, he ignored the pouring rain outside the window, he ignored the whole world, mind focused only on his baby boy by his side, safe and happy and smiling in his sleep like the most ethereal of the angels.


End file.
